


The Colour of Love

by PalavaRakkaus



Series: Hearts of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: I have never touched the source material, Love Bites, M/M, Smut, they are so in love it's disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/pseuds/PalavaRakkaus
Summary: Anders likes it when Fenris marks him, and if one of the marks happens to be somewhere where anyone could see it, well, he can always heal it before someone does.Right?
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: Hearts of Kirkwall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639237
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	The Colour of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/gifts).



> This probably doesn't make much sense if you haven't read the previous part.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533074/comments/280770541) comment.

"Oh, that's _good_ ," Anders whispered.

They were in Fenris's bed, and Fenris was deep inside him, rocking into him gently, hands gripping his waist and holding him exactly where Fenris wanted him. The elf's warm, soft mouth travelled up Anders' neck, pausing just below his ear, and Anders was breathless with anticipation.

Sharp teeth sank into his skin, and he cried out at the sweet pain of it, his arms tightening around Fenris, nails digging into the elf's back. Fenris laughed, low and breathy, lips still touching him, and licked his neck before biting again, a little harder this time, sucking at the skin caught between his teeth.

It hurt the same sweet way the first slow push of Fenris's hardness into him always hurt, almost too good to be true. Anders stared up at the ceiling, panting, clinging to Fenris with both hands, and inside him, Justice was mad with pleasure.

Fenris's teeth released him, and the elf kissed the place he'd bitten.

"That—that's going to leave a mark," Anders managed to gasp out. He'd meant to sound reproving, but instead, his delight was clear in his voice.

Fenris hummed against his skin, mouth moving up to Anders' jaw, trailing over his stubble. "You can heal it."

"Not the—not the point." Anders writhed, thrusting his hips up, trying to entice Fenris into taking him harder. The blighted elf was having none of it.

"You like marks," Fenris stated, gentle lips moving along Anders' jawline, breath ghosting warm over his skin. "You want me to mark you."

His mouth found Anders', and Anders parted his lips, allowing the elf's tongue in, welcoming it with his own. The kiss was as slow and sweet as the pushes of Fenris's hips into Anders' body.

"You like marking me," Anders countered when Fenris released him. "Do it again. Somewhere where I can keep it."

Fenris lifted his head and paused his thrusts, hands gripping Anders' hips to keep him still. Anders tried to wriggle to get some friction, but Fenris held him in place with infuriating ease, satisfied with simply watching him squirm.

Strong bastard.

"Admit you like being marked, and I will give you another one."

Anders rolled his eyes. Fenris, unimpressed, kept looking at him, holding him unmoving, and Anders knew that he'd never win a battle of wills with the elf, not in bed, not with Fenris as deep inside him as he was.

" _Fine_. I like them, _obviously_. Now put your teeth on me."

Fenris laughed, bright and delighted. He leant down, his hands canting Anders' hips into a better angle, and Anders shuddered as it sent sparks of pleasure through his body. Fenris's lips travelled along Anders' collar bone as he began to move inside Anders again, and Anders was almost shaking, clutching at Fenris's back with both hands.

Fenris's teeth met his skin at the same time a hand wrapped around his leaking hardness. The bite was hard enough to make Anders keen, high, sharp and full of need, and Justice shuddered with the pleasure-pain. Fenris kept filling him, the elf's hand moving on him in time with his thrusts, and it seemed to take forever before his teeth let go of Anders and he lifted his head.

The bruised place over Anders' collarbone was throbbing along with his heartbeat as he stared up into Fenris's eyes, wild and dark and hungry. He felt as if he needed to say something, declare his endless love or thank Fenris for being as perfect as he was, but he had no words left as Fenris kept taking him, each push into his body a little harder than the previous one until it was almost too much.

Fenris bent his head again and sucked on the mark his teeth had left, and his lyrium flared without a warning, bright blue in the dimness of the room, its searing heat sinking into Anders' flesh wherever Fenris was touching him.

Anders tumbled over the edge with Fenris's name on his lips, Justice's voice echoing his own, and Fenris followed him down with a low moan.

It was warm under the covers, and Anders sighed, happy and comfortable. Justice was practically purring with contentment, and Fenris had settled to curl around Anders his usual way, mostly on top of him, head resting on Anders' chest. The elf's weight on him felt pleasant and safe, and the way he always clung to Anders after sex may have been the most adorable thing Anders had ever had the joy of experiencing.

Fenris nuzzled his breastbone. "Love you," he mumbled, voice sleepy.

"I love you too," Anders told him, though he wasn't sure if Fenris heard it; the elf seemed to be asleep already.

It didn't matter much. Fenris knew how Anders felt just as well as Anders knew how his elf felt, and he could say those words again a thousand times if he wanted.

It was still a little difficult to believe that, but they had a future now, together. For the first time in so many years, Anders had someone special in his life—someone, who would stay with him.

Smiling to himself, Anders raised his hand to touch the place on his neck Fenris had bitten. When he pressed his fingers into the bruise he knew had to be there, the sweet ache came back and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

He should have healed the mark now, he knew, but no one was going to see it here, in the safety of the mansion; he could keep it until morning. There would be enough time to heal it before he left, after the breakfast he knew Fenris would insist on offering him.

Tonight, he would sleep with the imprints of Fenris's teeth on his skin.

The morning was pleasantly cool, the sky clear and blue above him, and Anders found himself almost skipping down the stairs from Hightown. Justice was on good mood too, relaxed after a night spent in Fenris's bed and still a little high from the lyrium—Fenris had lit up his markings when he'd given Anders his usual goodbye kiss, which had made leaving somewhat more difficult. Anders was going to have to pay back for that with a little bit of pleasurable magic when Fenris was the least expecting it.

No doubt Fenris would call him insolent for daring to do so and proceed to do horrible, amazing things to him as a punishment.

Anders grinned. He was looking forward to that.

Humming to himself, possibly a little offkey, he continued his way down the stairs, head full of images of all the lovely things Fenris could do to him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped when someone called his name. He barely managed to keep his balance on the stairs as he turned around to see Isabela marching down towards him. Her hair shone in the light of the rising sun and her mood seemed to be as good as Anders', if the wide smile on her face was any indication. Maybe she'd spent the night with a lover too.

"Good morning, sweet thing," she said as she reached him. "I'm just delighted to see you're wearing that pretty green tie in your hair again."

That, of course, was the exact moment Anders remembered he had not healed the mark Fenris had left on his throat. He could feel the heat of a blush spreading across his cheeks and prayed she wouldn't notice the bruising that had to be obvious.

No such luck. She had keen eyes, especially for things like this. "And someone's had their mouth on you," she continued. She was grinning, wide and way too pleased. "You're back together with your lucky lady or gentleman, aren't you?"

The intensifying heat on his face suggested that he may have gone bright red, and he cursed his pale skin. "None of your business," he said, but without bite.

"Oh but it is." She reached out, and the cool tips of her fingers whispered over the mark. "You made a promise, and I want to hear all about the lovely biter who did this."

"I. Er." Anders shifted. "He, er, that is to say, we're sort of—"

"Hiding?" Isabela offered and pursed her lips, a look of deep disapproval on her face. "Your lovely biter gentleman leaves such pretty marks on you but doesn't want to make his claim public? What sort of a man are you sleeping with, darling?"

Anders didn't know what to say to that. He was sleeping with the loveliest creature in the entire Kirkwall, but Fenris had not agreed to let the others know they were in a relationship. They'd only been back together for a week; they had been too busy making up for the lost time to discuss such matters yet.

"Fine," Isabela said when Anders didn't answer. "I will wait until I can tease you properly."

Anders managed a smile. "Thanks. I guess."

She laughed. "You can't keep it secret for long."

No doubt she was right, but Anders wanted to be a little better prepared to that revelation. Having Fenris at his side wouldn't hurt either—he didn't want to endure Isabela's relentless teasing alone.

"Just a little longer," he told her.

She patted him on the shoulder. "You will only give me time to come up with more invasive questions to ask you."

"You are a horrible woman," Anders said, but he knew he was smiling.

Laughing, she began to walk down the stairs again. "You don't mean that."

He really didn't.

She hadn't taken more than a few steps before she paused and turned around again. "One thing," she said, a finger raised to point at Anders. "What happened when you weren't wearing the hair tie?"

Anders hesitated. Though everything was fantastic now, it stung a little to think about the time he'd spent apart from Fenris, the pain they both had endured.

"There was a … miscommunication." A horrible understatement, but he didn't want to go into the details. "We solved it."

Isabela considered that for a moment before she nodded. "Tell him not to repeat it, you hear me? Seeing you so dejected was painful. I don't want to have to murder your lovely biter for breaking your heart—not that I'd necessarily have the chance, Hawke would probably take care of it before me."

"He won't do it again. Things are good now." Unable to help it, Anders smiled. "Maker, things are great."

She snorted. Like Fenris, she had the enviable ability to make that sound attractive. "Anders, sweetheart? You really are in love."

The smile widened into a grin that felt as if it took over his entire face. "I am. And I couldn't be happier."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short, the next part will be a bit longer. However, it's currently trying to kill me—why does everything I write get out of hand?


End file.
